Tom vs Tom
by hobbitsarehairy
Summary: "The Dark Lord looked as if he wanted to hit his head against the wall. The only the thing he had just learned was that this sprite was old. Voldemort tried another question: "Will you help fight this war?" Tom shook his head "Tom has his house to mind, and Goldberry is waiting."" Tom BombadilxVoldemort


A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

Tom vs Tom

Severus Snape sighed. He had a task of great importance to complete for the Dark Lord, but no matter what he did he could not seem to find what he needed. He had found many nasty demons that could be summoned to aid his Master, but his Master did not trust demons, so Snape's research of King Baal had gone to waste. Speaking of waste, he had Potions with the fifth-year Gryffindors. As he glided like a bat down the hall he thought that at least his Slytherins would be there.

Class went as well as it normally went. Longbottom made a mess of his potion, as did Potter and Weasley. When classes finally ended, Snape went back to his quarters to figure out where he should look next for powerful summons. Then he remembered something he had overheard from students; there was a room that would become what the user required; the room of requirements. Of course, those same students also claimed Severus was a vampire. Still, it was worth checking it out after dinner.

Before he left dinner, he had cornered two seventh-year students as they were exiting and told them that if they wanted five points for their house, they would tell him where the room he required was. The students quickly answered and ran off before he could take them back. Snape didn't even care that he had just awarded points to Gryffindor. He'd take them back later.

Snape glided past the room thrice. Not once, not twice, thrice. The door refused to open; he then realized someone was in the room and knew his only option was to wait. Ten minutes later the door swung open and Draco Malfoy stepped out. When Draco saw Snape standing there, he froze and blushed. Draco's companion pushed him forward, curious to find out why Draco had stopped so suddenly, and when he saw Snape, he blushed too. Snape glanced around the boys and saw a bed in the Room of Requirement. Snape merely looked at the boys awkwardly and they all walked off in different directions, despite the fact that the boys lived in the same dorm.

Snape stepped in the room and the door locked. Ancient books about summoning demons, sprites, and spirits were his for the reading. The greasy haired man walked straight past the books on demons and starting looking at the type of sprites one could summon. After several hours of reading her decided that spriters were not the best option, but he opened one more book on spirits and his luck suddenly changed. He found many different types of spirits but one that caught his eye was an earth spirit that had abilities over nature and magic. The page read:

_ Iarwain Ben-ada is also known as Forn, Tom Bombadil, and Orald. The language of the name is unknown but we do know that he was believed to be an earth spirit who had control over all things nature. It is also believed that magic has little effect on him. The only known wizard that summoned him was Gellert Grindelwald. Though little is know about the encounter between Grindelwald and this sprite, Grindelwald has cautioned that "The power he has is not worth it….don't do it...don't do it." He has never elaborated on the issue. _

_How to summon:_

_1)Repeat these words (for best results sing):_

_Ho! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo!_

_By water, wood and hill, by the reed and willow,_

_By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!_

_Come, Tom Bombadil, for our need is near us!_

_2) You have summoned a spirit! Good luck returning him…._

Snape finally felt relieved. Little did he know that if he had read only one more page, he would have found instructions for summoning the army of the dead, giving him full control of an immortal army, at the low cost of only three human lives. The didn't read that next page, though. Instead, he quickly left Hogwarts grounds and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**-o-**

While knocking on the door he couldn't help but wonder what they were trying to release, but his thoughts were interrupted as Narcissa Malfoy ushered him in and led him to Voldemort's quarters, where the meeting would be held. Snape knocked and was soon allowed to enter. Snape bowed and said "Master, I have found a potential summons."

Voldemort gestured to the book and Snape wordlessly handed it to him and waited. The Dark Lord read the information before nodding and touching Snape's Dark Mark, calling to all Death Eaters. Within minutes all the Death Eaters had arrived in the drawing room and the meeting commenced. The table moved back and Death Eaters lined up against the wall holding out their wands as a precaution. Snape then began to sing:

"Ho! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo!

By water, wood and hill, by the reed and willow,

By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!

Come, Tom Bombadil, for our need is near us!"

The Death Eaters were quiet; except for the few in the back that were stifling their laughter. Bellatrix Lestrange burst out laughing without constraint. But the laughter did not last long; A singing voice was heard by a window:

"Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow;

Bright blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow.

Green were his girdle and his breeches all of leather;

He wore in his tall hat a swan-wing feather.

He lived up under Hill, where the Withywindle

ran from a grassy well down into the dingle.

Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! My darling!

Light goes the weather-wind and the feathered starling.

Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,

Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,

There my pretty lady is, River-woman's daughter,

Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water.

Old Tom Bombadil water-lilies bringing

Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?

Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! and merry-o,

Goldberry, Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!

Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away!

Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day.

Tom's going home home again water-lilies bringing.

Hey! come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?

Hop along, my little friends, up the Withywindle!

Tom's going on ahead candles for to kindle.

Down west sinks the Sun: soon you will be groping.

When the night-shadows fall, then the door will open,

Out of the window-panes light will twinkle yellow.

Fear no alder black! Heed no hoary willow!

Fear neither root nor bough! Tom goes on before you.

Hey now! merry dol! We'll be waiting for you!"

As soon as they heard the song they had all rushed outside and stared as they saw what they had summoned. A creature with a beard and yellow boots, skipping toward them and singing loudly and proudly, carrying a leaf as a tray full of water lilies. Voldermort, being used to strange behavior, as his greatest enemy wore pink robes with lace, stepped forward to greet their guest. He held out his hand but Tom looked and said "I'm Tom Bombadil . Tell me, what's your trouble! Tom's in a hurry now. Don't you crush my lilies!"

Voldemort withdrew his hand and said "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort and I have summoned you here to help win a battle. What are you, spirit?"

Tom responded "Eldest, that's what I am. Mark my words: Tom was here before the river and the trees; Tom remembers the first raindrop and the first acorn. He made paths before the Big People, and saw the little People arriving. He was here before the Kings and the graves and Barrow-wights. When the Elves passed westward, Tom was here already, before the seas were bent. He knew the dark under the stars when it was fearless-before the Dark Lord came from Outside."

The Dark Lord looked as if he wanted to hit his head against the wall. The only the thing he had just learned was that this sprite was old. Voldemort tried another question: "Will you help fight this war?"

Tom shook his head "Tom has his house to mind, and Goldberry is waiting."

Voldemort tried one last time and the answer he got was the same. He turned suddenly, his wand in his hand, and cried out "Imperius!" while pointing his wand at Tom. It hit Tom on the chest, but there was no sign that Tom was phased. Tom spoke: "Tom is the Master. "

Tom, realizing that they were a threat, skipped away and stood by the trees. Voldemort then ordered his Death Eaters to attack with any spell they could and they obeyed. Tom laughed "I know the tune for him. What you be a thinking of? You should be waking. Don't go to sleep! Bombadil is talking!" Tree roots suddenly started winding themselves around Death Eater's. Very few got a way. Tom skipped around getting closer avoiding and getting hit by spells but it made no difference. He managed to get a hold of Voldemort's wand; he threw it up and it disappeared only to reappear in his other hand as he had once done with the magic ring of power. Once his trick was done he dropped it. Only Bellatrix Lestrange, Severous Snape, and Voldemort remained free. Realizing they stood no chance as the magic had no effect on this creature, they had no choice but to let the spirit go. After all, it had been a very embarrassing ordeal to be taken out by a spirit in yellow boots that was immune to magic. Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who were rooted in their spot in anticipation, could only sigh in relief as Tom Bombadil, the Eldest, skipped away back into the forest. They decided to never speak of that night again, and any Death Eater who did would face severe consequences. As Tom Bombadil merrily skipped away, presumably to bring the water lilies to Goldberry, he sang his last tune:

""Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow;

Bright blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow.

Green were his girdle and his breeches all of leather;

He wore in his tall hat a swan-wing feather."

**-o-**

Little did Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters know that one Albus Dumbledore has seen all that transpired. In fact it was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had feared Tom Riddle would summon a deadly force, so he pleaded with the Castle to plant the book that Snape had found, and she had humored him. Of course, his knowledge of Tom Bombadil was from none other than Gandalf the Grey of Middle Earth-or should I say Gandalf the White-his long lost friend who would never be seen again. It hurt him dearly to know that his beloved friend was no longer in the realm of man, but based off the conversation Gandalf had with Dumbledore during his last visit to the Wizarding World, the time of man had come to Middle Earth, so his presence was no longer needed. That visit was most productive, as Dumbledore had learned of ways to summon the Spirit and Professor Trelawney had prophesied the day when the two worlds would be connected by a Walking Tree. Of course, he didn't want to ruin the surprise Minerva Mcgonagall would have that day, so he decided not to warn her.

**-o-**

Severous Snape was walking to the Great Hall for dinner when he saw a figure come in from the grounds. A baggy blue coat; brown pants; yellow boots; and an odd hat with a feather in it. He froze, not sure what to do as. As what appeared to be Tom Bombadil came closer he realized it was none other than Ginny Weasley with the Golden Trio behind her. All he could do was sneer "50 points from Gryffindor. Don't let me see you wearing that ridiculous hat or boots again."

Finish

This is a crack fic. Nothing more nothing less and it is not needed for my other Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossovers. I admit I have always wanted a battle between Tom and Tom so this is the best I can do. Please review if you like.


End file.
